Mixed Blessings
Dorothy's son Michael plans to wed a much older African-American woman, Lorraine. Dorothy complains of the age difference, but when Lorraine's mother and aunts arrive, they have something to say about Michael's color. The families try to unite to stop the wedding, but they may be too late. Plot Sophia leaves for a one day trip, Blanche and Rose are preparing for an cruise by getting fitter and have beauty treatments. Dorothy's son Michael arrives, he reveals that he is engaged to Lorraine who is a singer with his band and they plan to invite the family on Sunday he will bring Lorraine tomorrow, however he tells Dorothy that Lorraine is black and while still in shock Dorothy is happy to accept her. The next day Dorothy meets Lorraine, but mistakes her as Lorraine's Mother, after Blanche and Rose takes her around the house Dorothy confronts Michael about the age difference unable to accept this Michael refuses to listen as he is too much in love. That night Dorothy chats to Lorraine about the age gap, however Lorraine tells her that when she was younger she was married before and wasn't happy with the union at all and Dorothy can relate but she still can't approve. That next day Michael is arguing with Dorothy as Lorraine's mother doesn't mind the age differences but Dorothy still sticks to his guns. However just then Lorraine's mother Greta and her two aunts have come to visit, they mistake Dorothy for the maid, however Lorraine introduces the group before she shows her mother Michael and Greta disapproves because he's white. Dorothy protects her son explaining her disapproves because of the age differences, Sophia returns and straight away gives her word as well however Blanche and Rose try to help only for the mothers warned their that if they marry they will regret it. That evening the girls get a visit from Greta and the 2 aunts they feel that they need to sort out the problem civil over cheesecake and they seem to be doing well. But then Rose reveals Michael and Lorraine have eloped to a night chapel. The group gets there before the service, Lorraine gives them permission not to be a part of the wedding, but Lorraine reveals she is pregnant and so Dorothy and Greta decide to accept it. As the service starts Lorraine is given Greta's blue scarf, Blanche's Grandmother's Earrings, Dorothy lets her borrow her watch and the baby is the new. As everyone enters the chapel Dorothy and Greta begin fighting over names. Guest Stars Scott Jacoby as Michael Zbornak Rosalind Cash as Lorraine Virginia Capers as Greta Lynn Hamilton as Trudy Montrose Hagins as Libby Hartley Silver as Justice of the Peace Trivia * When Sophia enters the house and sees the girls and Lorraine's family she reacts with the line "What is this, a revival of Raisin in the Sun?" Virginia Capers starred in the musical version of Raisin in the Sun. * Also in connection to Raisin in the Sun, Lorraine's namesake could the play's writer Lorraine Hansberry. * While Dorothy says that she has a grandson called Bobbie there is no reference if he's Michael and Lorraine child, as he might be the son of Kate and Dennis. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 3